User blog:Red blood/Wow... Just wow
Wow guys. What a crazy ride it has been for me. I started this whole TwitterPonies thing on January 8th of this year. Only 2 and a half (ish) short months ago, hard to believe the impact it has had on me. I've gone from being mediocre with my initial pass at Red Blood, to comical with Pound Cake, sily with Daisy, and everywhere in between. Recently, I was offered the position of temporary Pinkie, and accepted with honor. I wanted to take some time to be super sappy, since that's what everyone is doing now a days and I am a follower ;) Starting off- Gilda. I can't believe we shipped a griffin and a pony with as much success as we have. You were there for me in the beginning, when so many OCs spiral into mediocrity and grimdark, you kept being a shining example of good RP for me. I can never thank you enough for that. Nursey - You took a big risk in allowing me to work in the clinic, and I thank you for that. Even though most of my time on TwitterPonies was spent with you in Hayrule we have had a lot of great scenes lately and I'm still waiting for yur revenge prank ;) Esmeralda- I can't imagine any pony else playing my partner(s) in crime! Our dynamic is amazing, and I am so happy you ended up being the Pumpkin to my Pound. We've had so many great adventures, and will only have more as time goes on! Roseluck- One day, about 2 weeks into the RP, I was /this/ close to bailing forever. I hadn't gotten the interactions I wanted, and I felt that my character was just bland and lacking. Then I visited your shop with Red Blood and had a pleasant conversation. You sent me a DM that simply said 'I like RB, good job.' That motivated me to keep going and to make Daisy. And the rest is history ;) Horte- You.... No, but seriously, thanks for having so much fun with Daisy, our little ship tease is always a good laugh, and our terrible awful date is still one of my favorite scenes of all time. Then again, every scene we do is pretty fun. Which leads me to... Colgate - You have quickly become one of my favorite players here. You do such a great job with Colgate, staying timey-wimey but not outrageously out of guidelines. You have done a hilariously terrible job matchmaking for Daisy and Horte, and I thank you for that :P Twilight Sparkle- You took a risk on me. You included me in a big scene without much knowledge of how I would handle it, and I cannot thank you enough for that. Your willingness to take risks after this long is admirable. Farren (Slash Vinyl, Tom, Falco, TheSniper, and 90% of our RP) - You and I have quickly become close and the Roseluck/Farren thing is almost too much fun to play out as Daisy. Thanks for helping me a lot when I first started being recognized. Pinkie Pie - You. I still remember when you randomly PMed me in the IRC asking if I wanted to be Pinkie in your place. I was so so /so/ excited I could barely type! The confidence you placed in me after only seeing me for a short time is amazing and I am so grateful for that. I will /not/ let you down. I'll do the best Pinks I can until you return. Thank you Spike - You said all the right things when I needed them. You gave me the perfect advice when I needed it most, and I will never stop being grateful to you for that. In conclusion, I freaking LOVE you ponies and I will be the best Pinkie Pie I can while the Best Pinks Ever takes well deserved time off! Category:Blog posts